Perjuangan dan Karma
by Uri Rafandilah
Summary: Karma yang terbiasa di kejar cinta kini malah melakukan yang sebaliknya. Dan dia tidak tahu bahwa mengejar cinta itu bisa sangat sulit dan bikin galau./Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami. DLDR!


_Assassination Classroom© Matsui Yuusei._

 _Warning: Karma OOC/Nista/Parah/bahasa tidak baku/typo, dan lainnya._

 _DLDR yah._

.

.

Akabane Karma. Murid paling pintar di kelas E. Punya wajah cakep, rambut merah nge' jreng, tinggi, fashionable, pokoknya ga malu-maluin deh kalau bawa dia ke kondangan. Sayang dia belum buka jasa untuk jadi bookingan tante-tante. Padahal uangnya lumayan loh. Bukan ga ada niat sih, tapi dia keburu tobat saat ngelihat Isogai yang digodain tante-tante waktu dia kerja _partime_. Betapa ganasnya para wanita kurang belaian itu saat cari perhatian sama ketua kelasnya. Bahkan sampai baju Isogai compang camping kayak gembel. Karma bergidig ngeri saat situasi itu terjadi pada si Isogai. Ternyata dia yang jahil ini tak seberapa dengan kelakuan tante-tante.

Oke, mengartikan apa yang sudah ditulis diatas, kesimpulannya adalah Akabane Karma itu hampir _perfect_ sebagai seorang cowok. Entah sudah berapa banyak surat cinta yang dibakarnya, atau sudah berapa kali dia mengganti nomor hp karena banyak yang misscall misscall gajelas minta ditelpon balik. Helllooooo! nyadar dong kamu siapa? Masa mau pedekate minta di telpon balik, modal dong walau dengan pulsa 10 ribu yang dipaketin Karma pasti akan menghargainya dengan langsung memblok nomor kamu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Pedekate, sebenarnya bujang satu ini juga lagi dalam misi pedekate loh. Cuma sayang misinya itu tidak semulus ketampanannya. Iya, benar. Misinya ini penuh dengan jurang dan jalan terjal. Udah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, bangkit lagi, eh kesamber gledeg. Kenapa posisinya jadi seperti Okajima yang tertimpa sial saat menuju gedung utama. Penyebabnya hanya satu, yaitu gadis berkacamata maniak kimia, Okuda Manami. Gadis yang jadi target pembu—eh pedekatenya. Dan gadis paling ga peka yang pernah Karma temui.

Dengan kepala yang disandarkan diatas meja, matanya menatap gadis yang duduk didepannya. Bukan depan-depan banget sih.

Karma menghela napas. Dia itu sering di uber-uber cewe kayak selebriti tapi kenapa saat dia nguber cewe yang dia suka sesulit ini? Ga pekanya itu loh bikin urat saraf kejang semua. Saat di 'tembak' langsung jawabnya, "Aku juga suka Karma kok." Kesenengan tuh si Karma.

"Suka Nagisa, suka juga Isogai, Maehara, Sugino, Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei. Aku suka semuanya, bahkan Terasaka juga." Berasa lagi terbang di langit lalu di tendang sekerasnya ke dasar jurang dengan kata-kata itu. Sakit. Sakiiit.

Si Karma gak nyerah. Dia pake cara klasik, ngirim surat cinta di loker. Beuuh jadul banget mengingat sekarang udah zaman MedSos. Masa bodo sama itu, yang penting ia harap dengan cara ini Okuda bisa sadar akan kehadirannya. Oke ini deskripsi ambigu karena lebih cocok untuk hantu. Oke oke, _sorry_ Akabane Karma, berhenti menodongkan pisau itu padaku.

Rencana di jalankan. Sengaja dia berangkat jam lima subuh untuk menyimpan surat itu di loker Okuda. Tapi kali ini sepertinya dia juga sial. Saat gadis berkacamata itu sudah memegang suratnya tiba-tiba hembusan angin datang. Gede! Berasa bakal ada topan atau angin puting beliung. Otomatis surat yang di pegang itu terbawa angin entah kemana. Yang menyebalkan, setelah surat itu terbang angin yang menerpa itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Karma mendengus tak percaya. Permainan takdir macam apa ini.

Pakar cinta kelas E alias si _playboy_ Maehara Hiroto memberikan saran padanya untuk memberi kode-kode cinta karena Okuda kan paling pinter baca kode. Iya pinter banget kalau kode kimia. Kalau kode cinta jangan harap! Kembali Karma dibuat frustasi.

Kini pemuda itu sedang bolos sekolah di hutan belakang gedung. Ia merenung begitu _khusyu_. Semua kesialan yang terjadi padanya, mungkinkah ia mendapat karma? Karma yang sesungguhnya karena selama ini sudah jadi anak nakal dan suka malak. Padahal yang di palak kan cuma preman aja. Ah iya, Karma lupa kalau dia malaknya sambil bikin mereka babak belur.

Karma menghela napas. Ia galau se galau-galau nya sekarang. Mungkin dia harus tobat dan menjadi anak baik seperti Isogai atau Nagisa. Siapa tahu setelah itu Okuda tiba-tiba _notice_ , kan keren.

"Karma, lagi ngapain disini?" Suara menyapanya. Karma menengok melihat sosok yang di belakang. Ternyata si kaca mata sang pujaan hati. Bukan Takebayashi. Buru-buru Karma berdiri tegap layaknya tentara.

"Oh Okuda, kamu lagi apa?" Di tanya malah nanya balik. Kebiasaan manusia.

"Aku di suruh Koro- _sensei_ buat nyusul Karma. Katanya akhir-akhir ini Karma bolosnya keseringan."

'Katanya' Berarti Okuda gak nyadar bahwa dia udah beberapa kali bolos dalam seminggu ini. Duuh Karma kan gak punya _missdirection_. _Please_!

"Aku lagi gak mau ngapa-ngapain."

"Karma sakit?" Okuda bertanya penuh perhatian. Karma terdiam tak berniat menjawab.

Gadis kepang dua itu mendekat. Memegang tangan Karma. "Kalau sakit ayo periksa. Jangan menabung penyakit." Ajaknya sungguh-sungguh. Karma menggeleng lebay. Menatap berkaca-kaca.

 _"Yang membuatku sakit itu kamu."_ Gak jadi. Kalimat itu gak jadi di ucapkan Karma di depan Okuda. Se parah-parahnya Karma galau dia masih harus tetap jaga _image_. Hukumnya wajib!

"Kita gak punya hubungan apa-apa. Kamu gak perlu terlalu perhatian."

ANJIIIR! Kalimat itu lebih sinetron daripada yang tadi gak jadi di ucapin. Jaga _image_ apaan, dasar maniak matematik!

Tidak-tidak. Tolong jangan salah paham. Karma ngomong seperti itu hanya untuk nge tes Okuda saja. Ia hanya ingin tahu reaksi Okuda saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Emang terkesan lebay sih, tapi cukup bisa di mengerti juga oleh akal sehatnya. Cara ini ia peroleh setelah membaca cerita pendek buatan Kirara. Isi ceritanya horor sih tapi nyelip kalimat gituan. Yasudah Karma tiru saja.

"Karma ngomong apa?" Okuda mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Karma. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Karma. "Kita kan teman. Memberi perhatian pada teman kan hal yang biasa."

Berakhir dengan _friendzone_.

Sudahlah. Selama gak ada cowok lain dekat-dekat sama Okuda Karma pasrah aja dulu sama permainan takdir ini. Dan sepertinya _friendzone_ gak buruk-buruk amat selama masih bisa modus.

Sekian.


End file.
